Repercussions
by lucidreams
Summary: Takes place after the Nightstalker & Romeo & Juliet episodes. A group of Nosferatu have come to San Francisco. Daedalus goes to deal with them and learns of a new threat against the prince. Rated for later chapters.


**Author's note:** This story does not strictly follow the canon that is established in the tv show kindred: the embraced. There are certain characters who die in the series that I've chosen to keep alive. Also, there are elements from Vampire: The Masquerade that I've incorporated into this story as well, though I'm not following the Masquerade canon.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A single light illuminated the room, enough to show a modest table and a newspaper spread open but not enough to break through the shadows that concealed most of the man who sat at the table. If the shadows impeded his ability to read the paper, the man gave no evidence of difficulty as he turned the pages until he found what he was looking for. A black, white and grey toned picture of a lovely woman in her late twenties, early thirties stared up at him. According to the article, her name was Elaine Robb and she had recently gotten a big break with a new recording deal.

He didn't need a newspaper to tell him her name. After seeing her sing at the Haven, Daedalus had memorized that name, just as he had memorized her face, her voice, her body. Just as he had fallen in love with the woman. Through the magic of alchemy, Daedalus had been granted one night with Elaine before she discovered the truth about her mysterious admirer. He could still see the look of horror in her eyes as she beheld his true face every time he closed his eyes and tried to picture Elaine.

It was stupid to torture himself this way. Daedalus could never be with Elaine, he had accepted this truth just as he told himself that Elaine would find other men to love her. He reassured himself that the loneliness he had heard in her voice would not be there forever. With a sigh, he turned the page and tried to put the singer out of his mind. She was not the only person he was looking for in the paper. No, Daedalus was scouring the major California newspapers for news of another, one of his own kind; The vampire known as Starkweather.

Starkweather was an odd, murderous vampire that had been terrorizing San Francisco three weeks earlier. He had attempted to kill Elaine and had nearly been taken out by a mortal, the detective Frank Kohanek but had escaped. Julian had sent Cash to track him down but three weeks later Cash returned and there was no sign of the rogue vampire. There were no murders either, which was comforting but both Daedalus and Julian were certain that it was only a matter of time.

Still, no news was good news Daedalus supposed as he finished reading the Los Angels Times. The primogens would been meeting with the prince soon and he had to prepare himself. Reaching up with his pale, claw like fingers, the vampire pulled the light cord. The light died and filled the room with darkness.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Our next order of business is the recent activity on the docks". Eddie Fiori donned a scornful look as Julian steered the meeting to the Brujah territory but wisely kept his mouth shut as Julian spoke. "I'm receiving more reports of illegal activity and violence Fiori. Unwanted attention that will soon draw more police investigation, which threatens the Masquerade".

"Then tell the police to back off. I thought we had kindred within the police department for a reason", Eddie countered.

"They can only do so much before the humans within the department become suspicious", Archon calmly replied before Julian continued with a warning.

"If you cannot control your Brujah, I will".

The Brujah primogen looked as though he was going to reply but under the stern eye of the council, Eddie Fiori wisely kept his mouth shut. After Sasha's unwilling embrace, the Brujah were on thin ice already. As impatient and arrogant as Fiori was, even he knew to not push his luck. He gave Julian a silent nod of agreement before the council moved on.

Julian straightened and looked to Daedalus. "The last order of business concerns a recent petition I received by a group of vampires who wish to enter San Francisco". Daedalus frowned as he met the prince's eyes. It was strange for the prince to received a direct request, usually the vampires went to the clan primogen to submit the request to the prince for them. Unless, it was a rare, smaller clan who had no primogen within the city, such as the Tremere or the Malkavains.

"They are Nosferatu". Daedalus closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. The direct request was either meant as an insult to Daedalus or a result of his inactivity within his own clan. Truth be known, Daedalus did shun the company of his own clan which it made it difficult for the few members within San Francisco to reach their primogen. This request made the vampire realize just how much he had ignored his duties the past month.

"How many kindred are part of this group?" the pale vampire asked.

"Four. I want you to meet with them Daedalus and see if they should be granted access to the city".

"I see and do you know their names?"

"Abraham and James Blackwell along with Robert Whitworth & Ana Evans. They are currently on the outskirts of the city".

The latter names meant nothing to Daedalus but he knew Abraham and James. They were brothers who were born in America and embraced during the 19th century. Abraham, although quite religious, had been something of a friend to Daedalus when he lived on the east coast a few decades ago. James, however, had never been a friend. Daedalus did not relish a meeting with the younger Blackwell.

"Very well, as my prince commands". The meeting ended shortly after then, Eddie and Lillie, leaving quickly while Cash stayed behind to talk to Julian and Archon milled about the room. Daedalus eyed the clock on fireplace mantel. He could easily meet with Abraham's group tonight but longed to put it off till tomorrow. _No, I've ignored my duties enough this month_, he firmly and silently told himself as he rose quietly from the table. It was time for him to start acting like a primogen again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A desolate glen with a dank cave served as the temporary home for the Nosferatu group. It had taken Daedalus a few hours to catch their scent but once he did, he had found their shelter with relative ease. He took this as a good sign. If they had come with malevolent purposes then they would have made more of an effort to hide. Daedalus doubted Abraham had any interest in causing trouble but the same could not be said for James.

Both brothers had been criminals before their embrace and while Abraham had reformed after his transformation, James had stayed on the criminal path and used his vampiric abilities to steal and murder. Yet James had been clever enough to obey the rules of the Masquerade and as the rules about murder became stricter as time moved on, James had avoided any major transgressions.

Daedalus believed that it was more a matter of luck than actual caution on James part.

_That was years ago_, Daedalus reminded himself. _James may have changed his was since then_, he thought but even his inner voice didn't sound convinced.

The Nosferatu approached the cave quietly, concealing himself in the shadows as he moved. Obfuscate was one of the disciplines the Nosferatu clan prided themselves on and it was their most necessary skill. There were none who could conceal themselves as well as the Nosferatu. He entered the cave unnoticed and moved until he could see the others.

A bare torch lit the cave, giving off little light. Abraham sat closest with a heavy tome opened and resting on his knees while he read to the others. "And all the congregation made a covenant with the king in the house of God. And he said unto them, Behold, the king's son shall reign, as the LORD hath said of the sons of David. This is the thing that ye shall do..."

Two other kindred were with Abraham. One was a dark-skinned, muscular man who had large, pointed ears, a bulbous nose and sharp, protruding cheek bones. He stared at Abraham with rapt attention, eagerly listening to the older vampire reading. _Robert_, Daedauls guessed. The other figure had to be Ana. She was much smaller than the other men and though she was dressed in the same dark hues that most Nosferatu wore, her clothes were of a more modern make. One her forehead was a protruding ridge that shadowed her eyes while her earlobes were elongated, the upper cartridge filled with piecing. When she yawned, Daedalus saw two rows of sharp, twisted teeth.

_No sign of James_ he noted before a heavy hand grabbed his shoulder. The hand belonged to James who grinned wickedly at Daedalus, showing off his own pointed and discoloured teeth as he pinned the primogen against the way.

"Well, well, well. So the prince's lapdog decided to grace us with his presence". If James was looking for surprise or shock on Daedalus' face, he was sorely disappointed. The Nosferatu primogen kept his face perfectly blank despite his inner surprise that James had managed to sneak up on him.

"You requested to move to the city, I am simply here to see if the prince should allow your claim".

"James! What are you doing?" Abraham demanded, closing his bible and moving to the entrence the two Nosferatu had earlier concealed themselves in.

"Where did he come from?" The female asked but her question was ignored as Abraham grabbed James' right arm.

"Release him", the elder Blackwell ordered. A few seconds past before James complied, backing away as Abraham stepped forward. "Daedalus, it is good to see you my friend. Has the prince come with you?"

"The prince? Why would you expect the prince to be here?" Daedalus asked in a confused tone.

"I sent the request to him directly".

"I see but I am the primogen for the Nosferatu clan in this city. The request should have gone to me".

"Rumor has it you're not very good at your job", James interrupted but Abraham gestured for him to be quiet.

"I did not mean any insult Daedalus but it is imperative that I speak with the prince immediately".

James snorted. "Imperative he says. My brother's learn a slew a fancy words since he left Five Points, hasn't he?" While Abraham had adopted a more modern American accent, James still had a touch of the Irish accent he had had while alive. Daedalus ignored him and kept his attention on Abraham.

"Why do you need to meet with the prince? He is very busy".

"Busy chasing after human-–"

"James!" Abraham interrupted, glaring at his brother. "I have come to show the prince the Way", he announced to Daedalus in a proud voice.

He stared at Abraham blankly for a moment while James smirked in the background. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean", Daedalus replied cautiously but truth be told, he had a sneaking suspicion as to what Abraham meant.

"The way of the Lord my friend. San Francisco has fallen into sinful ways I'm afraid and I've heard that not even the council is free from the taint. I hear that the Masquerade has been threatened a number of times and yet those involved are rarely punished. There are whispers that the prince himself has broken the Masquerade".

"You go to far Abraham", Daedalus warned. "I assure you that the prince has done no such thing", he said it instinctively but recognized the lie in his own words immediately. Julien did not break the Masquerade in a direct sense but he had broken it by allowing Frank Kohanek to live after the detective had learned the truth. If others knew of this, it would weaken the prince in the eyes of the Kindred. No doubt Julien's life would be forfeit.

Still Abraham did not sense the lie and looked a little relieved. "The rumors persist Daedalus and I think the prince needs to show his people that he is on the right path".

"Your path you mean".

"God's path Daedalus, God's path".

Daedalus fought the urge to sigh and tried to look contemplative. He had known Abraham was religious but it seemed his friend had become a zealot. It happened to some Kindred, a majority of whom were mostly Nosferatu he noted. It had started during the middle ages when some of the lowly clan began to seek redemption. For some, it was simple matter of having faith in their lives but for others it became a quest. Just as Absimiliard supposedly desired to wipe the Nosferatu clan from the face of the earth, the Nosferatu who turned into zealots desired to 'save' the vampire clans. Of course, Absimiliard's quest was merely a myth to Daedalus. The zealots' threat was far more real.

"I will tell the prince of your wish to meet", he promised Abraham. "I shall also return with his decision concerning your request to enter the city".

Abraham nodded gratefully while James laughed. "Yes, run along dog and see what your master wants. For as long as he is your master". Daedalus was not an angry man by nature and was normally rational and level-headed, traits that Nosferatu prided themselves on. At this moment however, Daedalus would have liked nothing better than to throttle James and wipe the smirk from his ugly face.

He could not give into such urges, not while he was representing the prince. Instead he looked pointedly between James and Abraham. "Perhaps your master should keep you on a shorter leash James". That made James glower at Daedalus and he thought he heard the female snicker before Daedalus left for the exit of the cave.


End file.
